Rover Jeopardy 3
by McCracken
Summary: The saga continues....


"Rover Jeopardy - Episode 3"  
  
By: McCracken  
  
Road Rovers and anything that has to do with them is property of WB. XL766 is property of McCracken. Rebel  
and Rita are property of Kristen Coughlan. Bear is property of Steven Today. Jeopardy is propert of CBS.  
Original concept from Saturday Night Live's 'Celebrity Jeopardy'.  
  
Setting: RRHQ, Game Show room. It looks like the set of Jeopardy. Bear is behind a podium.  
  
Bear (Blunt)  
Hello and welcome to Rover Jeopardy. (Annoyed) Before we continue I would like to ask our contestants to  
refrain from using ethnic slurs. That being said let's meet our contestants.  
  
The camera shows Rita.  
  
Bear (Voice only, Blunt)  
Our first female contestant, Rita, is in first place with sixteen dollars.  
  
Rita (Happy)  
I think I'm getting the point of this now.  
  
Bear (Voice only, Annoyed)  
Uhuh, (the camera shows Rebel) in second place is Rebel with a score of negative 300,000 dollars.  
  
Rebel (Happy)  
Yeah Bear, I'm feeling really great about this.  
  
Bear (Voice only, Annoyed, Explaining)  
Negative 300,000 dollars having incorrectly answer a number of first round questions more than once.  
  
The camera shows XL766.  
  
Bear (Voice only, Annoyed)  
Returning again because the network thought he was funny, is XL766, who has set a new Rover Jeopardy  
record with negative 450,000 dollars.  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
You think you're so smart don't you Bear, with your igloos, whaling techniques, and dog sled pulling skills!  
  
Bear (Voice only, Mad)  
Look, what did I just say about ethnic slurs? (Calming down) Anyway, here's our cataogories today are (The  
camera shows each catagory when Bear says it) "Potent Potables", "The Vowels", "An Album Cover", "Things  
You Shouldn't Put In Your Mouth", "Condiments", "Continents", and "Famous Muppet Frogs". I should  
add that the answer to every question in that catagory is Kermit. Rita, you're in the lead so the board is yours.  
  
Rita (Blunt)  
I'll take Giraffes for a billion.  
  
Bear (Annoyed)  
For the last time, that's not a catagory. Rebel, how about you pick.  
  
Rebel (Blunt)  
Yeah, I'll take that Condum thing.  
  
Bear (Annoyed)  
That's Condiments, for 600. And the question is, "This condiment is made out of mustard seeds".  
  
Rebel rings in.  
  
Bear (Blunt)  
Yes?  
  
Rebel (Happy)  
That's easy, it's soy sauce.  
  
Bear (Annoyed)  
No it's not.  
  
Rebel (Blunt)  
Um, yeah it is.  
  
Bear (Annoyed)  
No it's not.  
  
Rebel (Blunt)  
Well, that's your opinion.  
  
Bear (Annoyed)  
That's not my opinion, that's the wrong answer.  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
Shut up ya flithy human!  
  
Bear (Annoyed)  
How about you pick a catagory XL766.  
  
XL766 (Proud)  
The day is mine! I'll take Anal Bum Cover for 800, Bear.  
  
Bear (Annoyed, Quick)  
No, that's An Album Cover.  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
I can read Bear, that says Anal Bum Cover, I spent a portion of my puppyhood trying to invent one, my greatest  
regret is failing to do so.  
  
Bear (Dry)  
You have lead a terrifying life. Anyway the question is "The Beatles White Album is this color".  
  
Rita rings in.  
  
Rita (Confused)  
Who are the Beatles?  
  
Bear (Blunt)  
I'm sorry, that's wrong.  
  
Rita (Confused)  
No, I'm asking you who are the Beatles? I've never heard of them.  
  
Bear (Annoyed)  
Ok, let's do a real easy one, how about Continents for 600. And it's an audio question so listen up.  
  
Voice (Blunt)  
ASIA!  
  
Bear (Blunt)  
Ok, now name that Continent.  
  
Rita looks confused, Rebel is thinking, and XL766 is sleeping.  
  
Bear (Mad)  
Forgot it! Let's just do Final Jeopardy catagory is...  
  
Bear rips up the question.  
  
Bear (Mad)  
You know what, just make up your own question and answer it.  
  
The Jeopardy song starts playing has Rebel, Rita, and XL766 write down their answers. The song stops and  
Bear walks over to Rita's podium.  
  
Bear (Blunt)  
Ok Rita asked herself....  
  
The screen goes blue and shows "What sound does a doggy make?".  
  
Bear (Voice only, Blunt)  
...What sound does a doggy make? Ok, and you answered.  
  
The screen shows "???". The screen goes back to normal.  
  
Bear (Annoyed)  
You didn't know? You couldn't answer your own question?  
  
Rita (Honest)  
It was hard.  
  
Bear (Annoyed)  
Amazing.  
  
Bear walks over to Rebel's podium.  
  
Bear (Blunt)  
Rebel asked.  
  
The screen goes blue and shows "Where is Great Britian?".  
  
Bear (Voice Only, Blunt)  
Ok, that's a good question, let's see your answer.  
  
The screen shows "I dunno, why don't you tell me?". The screen goes back to normal.  
  
Bear (Mad)  
You answered your own question with a question?  
  
Rebel (Blunt)  
Well, yeah.  
  
Bear gives an annoyed sigh and walks over to XL766's podium.  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
So we meet again, Bear!  
  
Bear (Annoyed)  
For the sake of tradition, let's just get this over with.  
  
The screen goes blue and shows "Buck".  
  
Bear (Voice Only, Confused)  
Buck? Oh, that must be your wager. Ok and you said...  
  
The screen shows "Futter". The screen goes back to normal.  
  
Bear (Confused)  
Buck Futter? I don't get it.  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
Oh, I think you do get it Bear. I think you do indeed.  
  
Bear (Blunt)  
Whatever, that's it for.....  
  
XL766 (Shouting)  
BUCK FUTTER!  
  
Bear (Blunt)  
... Rover Jeopardy (XL766 acts like he's screwing the podium) I'm going home and not coming back. 


End file.
